On the ruins of civilization
by Julia Shtal
Summary: John could not assume that its quiet peaceful life after the long-standing clash with Hell can so variable. However, before us is no longer the master of darkness, but something ordinary, even a mediocre man ... Will this ordinary man remember the old skills, understand what is happening with the world, and, finally, save at least not all, and some? .. Alas, while this can not know


_С какой скоростью я должен жить, чтобы вновь встретиться с тобой?  
Пять сантиметров в секунду (c)._

 _Сегодня у Джона был совершенно обычный день._  
Хотя нет, сегодня планы малость поменялись и в итоге пришлось таки поехать на работу, но это ничего страшного: было в радость. Всё равно он – собственник одного доходного бизнеса, пускай не крупного. Так что проблем, считайте, нет…  
Кажется, многие сейчас удивлены; признаться, даже бывший повелитель тьмы иногда презрительно поднимал бровь, в редкие промежутки ясного ума поражаясь сегодняшнему положению; но что есть, то есть, того, как говорится, не миновать. Притом же «сейчас» его как нельзя лучше устраивало.  
Джон возвращался с работы. Было пять часов вечера седьмого ноября Н-ного года. Ну, чтобы не путаться, скажем, что прошло три с половиной года спустя его последнего яркого события; именно где-то в четырёхлетней давности затерялись столь знакомые лица и имена: Анджела, Чес, Миднайт. Именно там зарылось не то чтобы окончательно, но довольно глубоко умение изгонять демонов. Теперь от этого всего осталось чуть больше, чем ничего; сейчас перед нами далеко не Джон Константин, а лишь отдалённо напоминающий его человек – Джон ***. По паспорту, по крайней мере. И новый Джон *** позабыл многие молитвы, позабыл, как чертить пентаграмму, позабыл, на какие подтипы делятся демоны, позабыл, что и сам чуть не оказался на том свете… Многое позабыл. Хотя людей, вертевшихся перед глазами и по сей день, забыть не мог; все они сейчас жили своей жизнью. Наверное. Кроме одного – кроме Креймера.

Могло пройти много-много лет, но он никогда бы в жизни не забыл своего водителя, временами вспыльчивого, наивного, доброго и нетерпеливого. Только в Чесе он когда-то приметил черты истинно симпатичного ему человека; с таким бы под боком жить – и вообще жизнь бы окрасилась в цветные тона. Но какие подсказки жизнь даёт, такие и отбирает: и парнишку отобрала. Сейчас в Джоне не осталось ничего из того, что он испытывал в прошлом, когда вспоминал его гибель: только горечь. Сухая, жгучая, першащая в горле горечь. Но ему уже было неприлично так много горевать, поэтому изредка, седьмого ноября – именно в тот день, когда Чес погиб, он мысленно обращался к нему, силясь ещё каким-то сознанием проникнуть в Рай и услыхать его голос. Но всё молчало; тогда он понял, что больше не посредник между Раем и Адом, что навсегда потерял бывшие умения; воскресили его нормальным человеком – понял Джон тогда. А раз даровали жизнь… ну-у… что ж, нужно её использовать!

И Джон нехотя начал существовать. Точнее, нет: просто жить.  
Он не смог остаться в том городе, где произошло одновременно так много хорошего и плохого; к тому же известно, что хорошее в прошлом принимает отрицательный оттенок в настоящем, будучи подогреваемое завистью. И он уехал. Уехал в Ирвайн – городок в шестидесяти километрах от Лос-Анджелеса – и зажил обычной жизнью, которую ему предписал… кстати, кто?  
И вот там-то ему и стало в принципе всё равно, что будет дальше: с кем он будет, как он будет, кем он будет. Жизнь медленно, но верно начинала терять краски. Боже упаси, Джон не жаловался! Но что-то острое и горячее разъедало время от времени ему душу; оно будто гласило «Джон, очнись!». А Джон не хотел очнуться, потому что мало ли, что его могло ждать там, за гранью настоящего…  
Всё это метафоры. Однако надо сказать, что его жизнь пошла более прогрессивнее, чем во все его прошлые года: он, как известно, стал бизнесменом своего рода, завёл довольно выгодное дело – свою риэлторскую контору, а также женился. Жизнь пошла в гору – сказали бы многие; а Джон бы не сказал. Точнее, да: она пошла, но как-то грузно, невесело, без того огонька, с которым он скатывался с неё в прошлом.

Теперь же… он был счастлив. И как тут не быть счастливым, иногда спрашивала его совесть. Джон усмехался и думал «Действительно, как?..», сам отчасти не понимая значения вопроса и ответа. Теперь у него есть Кейт, есть Дженни, которой сегодня, кстати говоря, исполняется три годика. Он горько улыбался: почему же в этот день всё так символично? И смерть, и рождение, и всё близкие люди.  
Джон поёжился и кинул мелочь, неприятно бренчавшую в кармане, какому-то парню в переходе. Раздался телефонный звонок, он принял вызов.

– Да, любимая?

– Ты где? Послушай, мне будет нужна твоя помощь… – раздался слегка хрипловатый, далеко не нежный, но для него приятный голос Кейт. – Сейчас я иду в ясли забрать Дженни, а ты, пожалуйста, съезди по адресу, который я скажу… я подарок один заказала. Его нужно забрать… Ох, а ты готовил такой шикарный сюрприз и всё время молчал? Мне кажется, она будет довольна до чёртиков!

– Да… – простодушно ответил Константин. – Всё для неё. Говори адрес.

Кейт проговорила название улицы и дома.

– Ого! У чёрта на куличках! Я успею до вашего прихода?

– Должен… не переживай, я придумаю что-нибудь, – хмыкнув, ответила девушка. – Поймай такси, вот! Сейчас в том направлении пробки навряд ли будут: двадцать минут туда, двадцать – обратно, и дело в шляпе. Номер заказа отправлю тебе смской, а их сейчас предупрежу… Ладно, давай! До встречи, любимый! – Джон уже выходил из перехода, когда послышались гудки. Он стал поспешно высматривать какое-нибудь такси, но на стоянке было на удивление пусто, и на горизонте – тоже не видать. Пока искал, стоял и ждал, что-то автоматически занудело в его памяти; ах да, восклицание о том, как раньше было лучше: и водитель, считай, свой, и отличнейший собеседник в одном лице, и скидки хорошие делал… впрочем, Чес был толковым пареньком, а он, Джон Константин, сгубил его. Это основополагающая причина, по которой он бежал от прошлого и имел безграничное желание потерять его…  
Джон вспоминал, как познакомился с Кейт и как началась их семейная жизнь; честно сказать, ничего особенного. Всё случилось, как у многих. Он ни разу не пожалел о своём выборе, но и ни разу его не похвалил… Наверное, и в его жизни настало то прохладное равнодушие, с которым мы принимаем наиболее рациональные решения в нашем дальнейшем пути: так мужчина, вчерашний парень, решает, что заведёт серьёзные отношения, семью, выберет нужную работу и будет теперь менее расточительным. Также решил и Джон; приехав в этот город, он мгновенно почувствовал моральное истощение, угасание и решил избавиться от него хотя бы таким банальным и приемлемым в обществе средством – женитьбой и заведением семьи. Да, прошлый он не мог и помышлять о браке; сегодняшнему Джону было уже всё равно – в любом случае даже эта его семья была какой-то наигранной, скучной, серой. Он, честно, отдал бы сегодняшнее благосостояние за те минуты безрассудства, в которые он был вовлечён в холостом прошлом; теперь эти новые пометки в паспорте как тяжеленная ноша. Впрочем, всё не так плохо: Константин не жаловался, родных любил и старался быть примерным отцом. Но когда нет в жизни того огонька, часто вырываются слова сожаления, верно?.. Джон не видел в своей жизни кардинальных перемен, хотя внешне произошло много всего; однако внутренне ему стало скучно.

Но пусть так – решил когда-то он. Зачем менять? В любом случае он сегодня уже не тот Константин, не тот повелитель тьмы; теперь он обычный, даже типичный представитель рода человеческого. Джон усмехнулся и махнул рукой, увидев на горизонте приближающееся такси. Оно методично стало сбавлять скорость и остановилось ровно перед ним; он залез, хлопнул дверцей и, не оборачиваясь, буркнул адрес. Водитель кивнул и где-то через полминуты отъехал от стоянки. Константин поначалу наблюдал городской пейзаж, а потом достал телефон: Кейт отправила ему номер заказа. Он вновь набрал её номер, решив кое-что переспросить:

– Алло, дорогая, а забирать этот твой подарок не так долго? Просто я бы мог попросить меня подождать пару минут… – получив одобрительный ответ, Джон обратился к водителю:  
– Вы же сможете подождать меня пять минут? Было бы очень хорошо, если бы я смог доехать и назад…

– Конечно! – раздался явно молодой, но хриплый голос. Джон поблагодарил и, вздохнув, отвернулся к окну, припоминая прошлые времена: тогда ему не нужно было упрашивать – Чес понимал с полувзгляда, куда везти и отвозить ли обратно. Чес… Константина передёрнуло; холодок пробегал у него по спине при том воспоминании, когда ему возвестили о его гибели, точнее, он сам догадался; по-хорошему, даже не смог взглянуть на милого водителя в последний раз, только на его могилу. И на этом всё бесславно закончилось.  
Джон никогда не забывал Креймера, да и не мог, даже если бы захотел: парень въелся в его сердце нестираемым пятном. И за все эти годы ничто не смогло отмыть его; боль же разъедала и разрушала сердце – Константин считал, что это от каких-то до одури банальных слов, несказанных им Чесу вовремя. Банальных, но важных; грубо говоря, типичное сожаление о том, что мы что-то не сделали, всегда хуже сожаления о сделанном и его результатах. Сейчас Джон проклинал себя прошлого за то, что не смог рассказать парнишке о той благодарности, что никогда не сквозила в их общении; он хотел сказать «Спасибо, друг» и мягко похлопать по плечу. Но это всё – дело давно минувших дней. Казалось бы, он должен уже давно перестать себя корить за такие вещи, ведь прошло почти аж целых четыре года, но отчего-то именно эти воспоминания были свежи как никогда. Всё угасло и померкло, но Чес в его памяти был ярок и незабываем. А почему вдруг такое исключение, Константин и не знал: он переставал давать себе отчёты в последние три года. Потому что он не делал ничего такого экстра неординарного за всё это время. В этом-то весь и секрет…

– Какой вам нужен будет подъезд? Просто мне нужно знать, с какой стороны заезжать… – неожиданно раздалось со стороны водителя. Джон, не оборачиваясь, бросил:

– Первый… это со двора.

– Окей! – а он помнил, какое звонкое и весёлое было у Креймера «Окей!» – совсем непохожее на это, тусклое и уставшее, лишь с долей какого-то восклицательного выражения. Он давно скучал по всему, что было связано с Чесом… но скука его не находила ответа. Константин давно вырос из той стадии, когда мы с горечью признаём свои ошибки молодости, но всё-таки насчёт этого не переставал себя корить: всё, казалось ему, только из-за него. И сожаление, и такая глупая смерть, и сегодняшнее скучное житьё-бытьё…  
Впрочем, хватит! Джона уже тошнило от этих однообразных, повторяющихся изо дня в день мыслей; теперь ведь он другой человек, совсем другой. У него должны быть заботы куда важнее и свежее прошлых; из его памяти должны стереться и забыться все чувства тех лет, все лица тех лет, все приключения тех лет… только вот даже в этой системе наметилось исключение: Чес никак не забывался. Но, наверное, в этом можно сделать послабление.

Джон начал дремать, как его оповестили о том, что они приехали; он нехотя вышел из машины, сделал пару шагов в сторону подъезда с какой-то яркой вывеской, зашёл, машинально со всеми поздоровался и потребовал заказ номер такой-то. Пару минут суеты, и вот он вышел с огромной коробкой сам не зная чего. Наверное, это большая красивая кукла – Дженни всегда мечтала о такой. Наверное, она будет счастлива… Константин усмехнулся и отыскал глазами машину, увидел полуопущенную голову водителя и не сразу узнал, то ли это такси, на котором он приехал. Обычно он помнил лица, а здесь времени рассмотреть не было; к тому же, капюшон и какие-то слишком обыденные черты не давали хоть какой-нибудь запоминающейся оригинальности. Впрочем, Джон особо не вглядывался; ему стало всё равно с тех давних пор, как его наивный водитель погиб, на тех, кто его довозит: ни лиц, ни имён он не запоминал даже самых разговорчивых. Видимо, из какой-нибудь глупой верности, хотя, в общем-то, навряд ли.  
Он уселся в машину, назвал обратный адрес и после полностью погрузился в созерцание безрадостных, но обычно приятных и знакомых нашему сердцу городских пейзажей. Так и пролетели сорок минут поездки…

А Константину вконец надоело сравнивать, сравнивать прошлое и настоящее, потому как он уже знал все стадии этого процесса, все умозаключения, каждый раз приходящие с несколько необычным удивлением, и все колючие неприятности, зашифрованные там. Поэтому на сей раз избавил себя от такой глупости; сегодня можно отдохнуть. А то с каждым сравнением груз на сердце становился ещё тяжелее, а сбрасывать его не представлялось возможным.  
Наконец перед его глазами неожиданно появилась знакомая многоэтажка; Джон автоматически пробежал взглядом до седьмого этажа: свет горел, значит, уже дома. Ему требовалось за те полминуты, что он будет добираться до квартиры, переменить своё настроение на такое, чтобы с ним можно было без подозрений окунуться в семейную жизнь, пропитанное, конечно, теплом, но… грех такое говорить, но искусственным. Константин в ту же секунду разогнал эти мысли и оставил пару купюр на бардачке, даже не оглядываясь.

– Сдачи не нужно, – коротко бросил и вышел, придерживая рукой пакет с куклой. Но не успел он сделать и шага, как тот же хриплый голос остановил его:

– Подождите, пожалуйста. Я не могу взять такую крупную сдачу, – Джон почему-то вздрогнул. Тогда ему в голову пришла мысль не оборачиваться – это казалось единственно верным спасением. «Господи, что за ужасный бардак в моей голове?» – встряхнулся, поёжился и полуобернулся, хотя делал это с великим неудовольствием.  
– У вас не найдётся… помельче? Будет даже лучше, если вообще без сдачи, – беспристрастно продолжал водитель, выйдя из машины и теперь протягивая через крышу руку с дрожащими на ветру деньгами. Константин смотрел на эту руку, не решив затруднять себя запоминанием ещё одного ненужного ему лица. Он взял деньги назад и стал искать в кошельке купюру помельче; действительно нашёл и, запихнув старую крупную обратно, протянул прежнюю сумму, только уже без сдачи. Водитель взял не сразу, будто раздумывая; впервые в жизни Джон не испытал неприязни к тому, что его задерживали. Потом наконец парень взял деньги; Константин хотел разворачиваться, однако не повернулся полностью; вместо этого произошло нечто другое, ставшее каким-то мгновением «икс» в его последующей жизни.

Тогда Джон запомнил почему-то каждую мелочь, каждый звук, каждый оттенок серости вокруг; он даже мог сказать, что впервые смог услышать, как звучит тугая тишина перед какими-нибудь важными словами. А потом они – эти самые важные слова. Важные, но, честно сказать, дурацкие и банальные.

– Джон… даже не взглянул на меня. Это можно засчитать как личное оскорбление? – последнее произнесено с усмешкой; Джон поначалу тоже усмехнулся и хотел на автомате ответить что-нибудь едкое, а потом замер, остановился, вспомнив, в какой именно из реальностей он сейчас находится. И холод пробежал по его спине; оцепенение сковало тело. Он даже задержал дыхание, понимая, что вот оно, то, чего он так страстно желал, а с другой стороны он спрашивал себя, возможно ли?.. По факту, конечно, нет: вот он сейчас обернётся, поймёт, что ему показалось, и, грустный-грустный, одолеваемый ещё более тяжкими воспоминаниями, поплетётся домой. Но это должно быть по какому-то скупому, слишком банальному плану… на деле же…

– Что? – полухрип сорвался с его губ; Джон обернулся, только сейчас понял, как его жутко передёрнуло (не скажешь, что неприятно) оттого, как было произнесено имя – уже давно он не слыхал такой интонации, такого голоса, пусть ставшего менее звонким, но потому не менее… родным? Или каким? В самом деле, Константин впал в безумство тогда, совершенно не понимая, что происходит вокруг него, но послушно поднял взгляд на водителя, снявшего капюшон; сердце ёкнуло, на секунду показалось, что это один из его снов – приторно-сладких и несбыточных. В них всё было именно как сейчас.  
Он изменился, пускай не сильно, но заметно; в таком случае говорят, что повзрослел. А Джону лишь казалось, что он просто поддался той же болезни, что и сам он. Лицо – бледное, под глазами очертания тёмных кругов, волосы слегка растрёпаны, но своей курчавости не утратили, улыбка… наверное, должна быть, но на её месте пока было пусто. Пусто и холодно. А глаза, глаза, глаза… что, какими словами можно описать то самое зеркало души? Разве что самыми банальными… Эти карие, вечно тёплые глаза, содержащие солнце внутри себя, обычно лучились, светились; теперь же они просто отражали действительность – сухую, серую, пасмурную и однообразную. Константин ещё раз понял, что что-то всё-таки застопорило в них тот извечный природный свет, что-то, похожее и на его временный сон.  
Да-да, именно сон. Чем больше Джон смотрел на него, тем больше понимал, что все эти три с половиной года беспробудно спал, ничего не опасаясь и ни о чём не задумываясь. И только теперь стал медленно пробуждаться, медленно понимать, что происходит вокруг, медленно осознавать то впустую потраченное время. Понимание, кто он есть на самом деле, стало протискиваться в его сознание, но с трудом.

– Чес… – прошептал. Потом долго ругал себя за напыщенную трагичность ситуации, посчитал, что повёл себя слишком мягко. Могло показаться, что он, повелитель тьмы, растрогался. Стоп, он же уже не повелитель тьмы, разве нет?

– Да-да, я понимаю, ты удивлён и, вероятно, хочешь мне врезать за то, что я не рассказал тебе о своей лживой смерти, о том, как меня подставили. Но, надеюсь, ты поймёшь и меня, и моё положение… – начал тихо Креймер, обошёл машину и теперь был в двух шагах от собеседника; смотрел грустно-грустно, как небо теперь смотрит на них. Константин ощущал своё частое дыхание, своё неверие в собственные чувства; он не верил глазами, ушам, что перед ним был тот самый Чес Креймер и что-то говорил. Он мелко качал головой в стороны, как полоумный, силясь привести бурю мыслей в порядок, и невидящим взглядом всматривался в родные черты, уже потихоньку стирающиеся из памяти. И да, ему могло вполне показаться, что Креймер изменился – воспоминания не освежались уже года два, ведь когда-то тогда он потерял последнюю оставшуюся у него фотографию якобы погибшего. Но худоба и бледнота не были свойственны тому вечно здоровому и весёлому пареньку; что-то, видимо, случилось. Ах да, забыли про рой вопросов в голове Джона насчёт того, как Чес остался жив! Но это после, это потом…

– Креймер, твою мать!.. – сдавленно шептал, вертя головой в стороны, словно силясь разогнать сон, если это опять был сон. – Ты был жив всё это время и… молчал? Креймер, – проговорил чуть громче, вскинув подбородок, – я не знаю, как мне реагировать, честно: то ли… то ли вмазать тебе хорошенько, то ли обнять, гадёныша этакого! – он действительно чувствовал, как тряслись его руки в желании что-то сделать. В конце концов он отпустил пакеты, те хлюпко плюхнулись в лужу рядом. Глупо говорить о том, что было уже всё равно. Джон так и не определился, что хотел сделать, а лишь резко схватил того за грудки и зачем-то легонько встряхнул, но более не сделал и движения, похожего на грубое встряхивание. Только пристально, даже с каким-то чувством смотрел и не мог понять… многого не мог понять.

Чес не сопротивлялся, послушно ожидая хоть удара; даже глаза прищурил, но не свёл их с Константина.  
– Джон… – сорвалось тихое с его губ, – я понимаю твои эмоции. Прости.

– Да, мы же взрослые люди, я всё, всё понимаю… Чес, – губам было ещё непривычно произносить это имя, хотя сам он был готов уже давно к такой перемене в его жизни. – Просто и меня пойми… пойми ту бурю на душе, что вообще никогда не давала мне нормально жить, а теперь и подавно: она ведь оказалась оправданной… Я ещё не могу поверить. – Джон поднял на него взгляд, жадно впиваясь им в лицо и действительно ещё отдалённо доверяя своим чувствам – спасибо, пару раз уже обманывали. А теперь, когда желанная мечта была так близко, Константин стал неверящим циником – уж лучше казалось ему в тот момент проснуться и чем раньше, тем лучше. Но он не просыпался, в то время как карие глаза пускай каплю равнодушно, но вполне реально смотрели на него, смотрели в него, вглубь… Джон встряхнул головой в сотый раз, ощутил, что дрожь уже унять не сможет, и только крепче сжал ворот куртки своего водителя. Тот, кажется, что-то говорил; он не слышал, а наблюдал, наблюдал за всем: за сухими, отчего-то посиневшими губами, за бледными впалыми щеками, за преданно смотрящими на него глазами, за курчавыми прядями, развевающимися на ветру. Ему хотелось наблюдать за всеми переменами, что происходили в Креймере; да, он знал, что потихоньку скатывался в безумство. Неожиданно Чес усмехнулся – однако как-то совсем не весело – и прежним тихим хриплым голосом проговорил:

– А ты не постарел… Даже морщинки не прибавилось! – его рука дёрнулась было вверх, но Чес насильно остановил её, боясь своих собственных движений. Джон это заметил, сглотнул, понимая, что Креймер ясно чувствует ту пропасть между ними, образовавшуюся за три с половиной года. К тому же, нельзя сказать, что в прошлом они были отличными друзьями… просто как-то так получилось, что Константин не мог забыть его из-за какой-то той особенной черты в его характере: привлекательной и невыносимо милой. А сейчас, после тщетных попыток оставить прошлое, он вдруг находит человека из этого самого прошлого; почему-то в такие моменты сразу начинает казаться, что вы были отличными друзьями. Да, Джон зацепился как утопающий за соломинку. И теперь навряд ли сможет отпустить.

– Ты не веришь, что я рад… что счастлив… – прошептал он, разжимая пальцы и выпуская воротник Креймера.

– Я верю, что ты хочешь мне вмазать, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Чес, пристально вглядываясь в собеседника. Джон усмехнулся и покачал головой. Его взгляд во время этой угнетающей тишины наткнулся на упавшие пакеты; он тут же вспомнил про какую-то другую реальность, существующую вне его самого: оказывается, у него есть жена и ребёнок… У Константина похолодело на душе: неужели он позволил себе опуститься до такого? Он ощущал озарение; да, звучало это всё до крайностей банально, но он вдруг начинал понимать, что всё вокруг – сплошь враньё. Это всё выдуманное, и он попал в этот выдуманный круговорот жизни. А парнишка, придя из прошлого и принеся его мысли, отрезвил его, хотя сам того, наверное, даже не понимал. Впрочем, эти революционные мысли прошли быстро; Джон поднял пакеты и многозначительно взглянул на Чеса.

– Иди, Джон. Это же твоя жизнь. У тебя есть семья, – отчего-то горько улыбнулся. – Так что иди. Случайность же, видимо, свела нас единственно для того, чтобы ты узнал, что я жив.

– Нет, – твёрдо отрезал он, сурово на него глянув. – Не для этого. Для чего-то другого, очень важного. Даже не спрашивай, я и сам ничего толком не понимаю, – добавил он, видя разомкнутые губы в желании спросить. – Это просто чувство есть такое, говорящее, что нас ждёт многое… Я же хочу знать всё в подробностях: как ты выжил, где скрывался, почему молчал, зачем… – Константин остановился и замял предложение; продолжение «Зачем мучил?» он решил оставить при себе – это какие-то слишком вульгарные слова для них с Креймером. – Короче, всё. Жди меня здесь. Я скоро вернусь.

– Зачем возвращаться? – грустно усмехнувшись, спросил Чес, оперевшись о машину. – У твоей дочки день рождения, как-никак. Отпразднуй это на высшем уровне. Не стоит приходить… – добавил тихо, менее уверенно. Джон лишь презрительно посмотрел на него, как в былые времена, и бросил скупое «Дурак!..». Развернулся и поплёлся к подъезду. А Креймер его понял как нельзя лучше и лишь странно улыбнулся. И он точно знал, что Чес ему поверил. Потому что как иначе?..  
Пока Джон ехал в лифте, то тщетно старался привести себя в порядок: и взгляд казался ему диким, и румянец на щеках неоправданным, и руки – слишком трясучими, и слова – бессвязными. Он чувствовал себя открытой книгой, любой, казалось ему, мог взглянуть на него и точно пересказать все его коварные планы и мысли в голове. Джон едва вытерпел те полминуты, пока лифт поднимался на седьмой этаж; и тусклая подсветка, и тёмные стены, и зеркало с его тревожным лицом – всё будоражило нервы, и так расстроенные. Перевороты, столь частые в его прошлой жизни, в нынешней были редки, именно поэтому его душа сейчас болезненно отзывалась о происходящем, даже как-то слишком неестественно прося о стабильности. Вот последнее-то было странно… впрочем, это всё можно списать на привычки прошедших трёх лет.

Джон выпрыгнул из лифта в сильнейшем волнении и ещё минуты две искал ключ; его телефон между тем отчаянно вибрировал в кармане – Кейт, видимо, уже искала его. Наконец он ворвался в общий коридор и, не закрывая дверь, сразу же бросился к своей квартире; пару раз лихорадочно нажал на звонок, потом одумался, выдохнул и уже более-менее спокойно начал открывать дверь ключом. Константин потом ещё долго ругал себя за излишнюю нервозность и совсем не к месту звонок, наверняка встревоживший его жену. Как только он открыл, на пороге уже стояла слегка взволнованная и удивлённо на него поглядывающая женщина его лет с тёмно-пепельными волосами до плеч, серо-синими глазами и не слишком выразительными чертами лица: тонкие губы, недлинные ресницы, кожа даже с каким-то нездоровым оттенком; и фигура у неё была обычная, даже слегка нескладная, зато стройная. На ней сейчас были какие-то домашние штаны и кофта; впрочем, Кейт всегда была милее в обыденной одежде, чем даже в том самом платье. В общем, с первого взгляда она казалась симпатичной, но не смазливой; теперь Джону казалось, что он, по какой-то странной причине, смотрит на неё как в первый раз. Только в отличие от того настоящего первого раза, когда он её увидел и почувствовал симпатию, теперь он ощущал только какое-то подозрение: в бывших даже, кажется, любимых чертах он угадывал сейчас слишком много… лжи? неправдоподобности? Искусственного равнодушия? Чёрт его знает, только когда он увидел Кейт, то как-то сразу отпрянул на шаг; женщина изумлённо на него смотрела и, кажется, что-то спрашивала.

– С тобой всё в порядке, Джон? Неважно выглядишь… что-нибудь случилось? – Константин тяжко дышал, будто пробежал стометровку, и тем самым жутко выдавал себя – взволновать же Кейт было делом нетрудным. Только вот сейчас он с ужасом переворачивал валуны своей памяти, силясь понять, ответить на какой-то едва существуемый вопрос. Отдалённо он напоминал «почему», но это могло быть неточно; ему же становилось всё страшнее и страшнее открывать для себя что-то новое – естественно, ну кто хочет каких-то серьёзных, рушащих всё прошлое перемен? Джон бы остановил этот процесс, да не мог: раз сделал шаг, делай второй – было его правилом. А шаг первый был сделан сегодня в лице…

– Джон, да ответишь ты мне сегодня? – наконец не вытерпела Кейт и подошла к нему вплотную. – Что случилось, милый? Ты выглядишь неважно…

– Всё в порядке, Кейт, – глухо ответил Константин, а потом посмотрел в отворённую дверь на кухню: там сидела черноволосая хорошенькая Дженни в нарядном платьишке и со смаком поедала пирожное. Она не обратила внимания на шум и казалась неестественно спокойным ребёнком. Всегда. Джон похолодел, наверное, побледнел и перевёл взгляд на вопрошающее лицо Кейт; и вновь повеяло каким-то безразличием. Страшным безразличием. Ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и он сойдёт с ума.  
– Всё в порядке, милая, – добавил он и поцеловал жену в холодные губы. Та хмыкнула, но приняла на веру.

– Ты привёз, да? – оживившись, вдруг вспомнила она, наклонившись и беря пакеты в руки. – Ой, какие грязные! Благо, подарок не пострадал!

– Машина облила грязью около дома… – неловко объяснил Джон, ощущая, что, наверное, сегодня Кейт не поверит ни единому его слову.

– Дженни была так рада твоему огромному мишке! – шёпотом начала Кейт, пропустив мимо ушей намеренно или нечаянно историю с машиной. – И сладостей сколько надарил ей, сладостей! Вот теперь не уследишь за девчонкой… едва её сегодня оторвала от них, представляешь? Ну, давай сюда их. Думаю, моему подарку она тоже будет рада… – женщина перехватила пакеты, ловко стряхнула с них грязь и пошла на кухню; Джон оставался недвижим, с каменным выражением лица наблюдая эту ставшую для него вмиг чужой семейную картину. Кейт обернулась и недоумённо окинула его взглядом.  
– Ты чего там стоишь? Раздевайся и проходи! Вместе отпразднуем, а потом – обещанная прогулка в парк аттракционов! – «Нет-нет-нет! да что же это такое со мной?» Константина будто раздирали на части какие-то обрывки мыслей, фраз, чувств… всё было непонятным и ничто не хотело собираться воедино. Голова вспухла и готова была взорваться при любом удобном случае.

– Послушай, Кейт… мне нужно на пару минут спуститься. Докупить кое-что... – глухо и очень неуверенно проговорил Джон, невидящим взором смотря на жену. Та приподняла бровь.

– Что докупать-то? Я сегодня всё, что нужно, купила и приготовила! Зачем?

– Ну, это необходимо, – прошептал Джон, указывая кивком головы на Дженни. Кейт тут же всё поняла и заговорщически закивала.

– Ладно-ладно… только если это что-то особенное! А то разбалуем её: и так сегодня горы сладостей у её ног…

– Это нечто другое, – взволнованно бросил Константин и, проследив взглядом за Кейт, когда она повернулась, схватил с тумбочки свой бумажник – там и кредитка, и деньги, и всё остальное нужное – и сорвался с места, едва прикрыв за собой дверь квартиры. Зато в общем коридоре закрыл хорошенько… с чего бы так?  
О, сейчас Джон понимал чуть больше, чем ничего; состояние было такое, как будто его лихорадило. Предметы плыли перед глазами, голова раскалывалась, внутри груди что-то тошнотворно горело, а в мыслях перебирались за минуту сотни вариантов происходящего и все – неправильные. Ему срочно хотелось увидеть Чеса, спросить его обо всём; даже было сумасбродное предположение, что тот мог знать о причинах таких странных метаморфоз с ним.

И ещё одно Джону было стыдно признавать. Но он признал.  
Константин больше никогда не вернётся обратно. Странно, но его пугал собственный дом, собственная семья, собственный город и даже отражение в зеркале. Он хотел убежать от этого всего поскорее; только в Креймере он отыскал нечто похожее на правду, на живое чувство, на яркий образ, пускай и у сегодняшнего Чеса от прошлого едва осталась десятая часть того характера. Но, по крайней мере, таксист был красочной иллюстрацией на фоне граффити-пейзажа города, людей, родных – так казалось Джону. И, быстрым безумным шагом спускаясь с крыльца, он думал только об одном своём спасении: о Чесе Креймере.

Чес, сутуло оперевшись о машину, ждал его, кажется, всё в той же позе и, только лишь когда Константин оказался в двух шагах, тяжело поднял голову, окинув его уставшим взглядом. Джону показалось, что тот стал ещё бледнее, что глаза его потускнели ещё сильнее, что весь он вдруг начал с двойной силой источать слабость и будто какое напоминание о возможно сложных операциях в прошлом. Взгляд его был каким-то болезненным, а руки немного дрожали; первое, что сделал Константин, это спросил его:

– Как себя чувствуешь, Чес? Выглядишь неважно… – Креймер, отдышавшись, с трудом выпрямился и, закусив губу, как можно более простодушно взглянул на него.

– Не хочу показаться нытиком или слабым человеком, но… – он медленно моргнул, качнулся в сторону и издал слабый хрип; Джон подхватил его тут же – Креймер упал в обморок. Впрочем, это было совсем ожидаемо, если присмотреться к его общему виду. Он сам не понял, какое дикое волнение всколыхнулось в его душе, как первый раз в жизни он был готов решительно на всё, чтобы спасти человека на своих руках. Нет, никогда такого не было… сегодня же будто все чувства, ранее законсервированные в его душе, вырвались вдруг разом, во всём своём соку. И оказались направлены только к одному человеку – к Креймеру. Но не успел Константин и опомниться, как голова паренька приподнялась и посиневшие губы сипло прошептали:

– Джон, нет причин для волнения… Господи, не делай такое страшное лицо – тогда и мне становится не по себе,– усмехнулся, когда поднял на него глаза, и постарался встать самостоятельно. – Это в порядке вещей. Со мной такое может происходить хоть по два раза на дню. И, знаешь, я к этому привык. Хотя, признаться честно, работе мешает сильно, но я креплюсь, когда за рулём. Просто сегодня день выдался… тяжким, – он схватился за его руку и делал тщетные попытки устоять на собственных двух.

– Опирайся о меня, Креймер… Тебе нужна помощь! Давай по крайней мере сядем в машину, – Джон знал, что нёс какой-то несуразный бред и позабыл все правила оказания первой медицинской помощи человеку, но тем не менее в возникшей ситуации ему казался этот вариант единственно возможным. Чес слабо улыбнулся, всё равно упорно встал на ноги, но в следующую же секунду отключился вновь; Константин снова успел подхватить его и теперь уже не спрашивал мнения своего упёртого Креймера, а затолкал его в салон на пассажирское место, где он когда-то сидел, а сам сел за руль. Его первой мыслью было везти его в первую попавшуюся больницу, но адреса всех больниц выпали из ума; Джон чертыхался, но, не думая ни о чём лишнем более, сорвался с места, как-то нереалистично вспомнив навыки вождения и позабыв прилипшую к нему любовь к статичности и размеренности. Ему стало плевать на чьи-то дни рождения, на милицию, могущую его остановить и задержать, на то, что подумает Кейт, на поиски его, на вскоре частые звонки и смски – словом, на всё. Он хотел спасти паренька и решил, что во что бы то ни стало сделает это.  
В экстренных ситуациях резко вспоминаешь то, чего не делал, может быть, лет пять или шесть; то же самое было с Джоном сейчас, и он даже не подумал о трудностях; машина, казалось ему, как-то сама плавно выехала с парковочного места и понеслась по дорогам, езда её была не эталоном безопасности и совсем далека от управления ею Чесом, но сносна. Только потом Константин с изумлением переваривал это событие у себя в голове, понимая, что в добром здравии навряд ли бы даже сумел без происшествий выехать. А тут… Тогда он с горечью подумал, что делает с ним Креймер. Или уже сделал…

На очередном повороте в неизвестном направлении человек рядом оживился и даже подал голос; очередной обморок продлился недолго.  
– Ого, повелитель тьмы вспомнил, как водить машину! Кажется, с такими умениями ему уже не нужен водитель… куда ты хочешь меня везти? – устало приподнял голову и посмотрел на него; Джон бросил в его сторону мелкий встревоженный взгляд и пробубнил:

– В больницу. С тобой точно не всё в порядке.

– Серьёзно? – наиграно-насмешливым тоном спросил Чес и усмехнулся, насколько позволяли силы. – Нет, Джон, больница мне не поможет.

– Тогда что же поможет? – Константин остановил машину на светофоре и вопросительно посмотрел на него: тот выглядел хуже прежнего, и казалось, будто его сильно лихорадило: щёки покрылись неестественным румянцем, всё тело трясло, а глаза безумно перебегали с одного предмета на другой.

– Ты, Джон, – ответил Чес серьёзно, и ему хотелось верить, несмотря на его воспалённое сознание. – Конечно, зря ты оставил без предупреждения свою семью… кстати, пока не поздно, ты можешь вернуться обратно. Я бы и сам как-нибудь добрался…

– Ага, – иронично подтвердил он, кивнув. – Ну так? Договаривай свой второй план.

– А ты всё прежний… – прошептал и какими-то слишком счастливыми глазами посмотрел на него, потом откинул голову назад и опустил веки; Константину даже показалось, что Чес вновь потерял сознание. Оказалось, нет: тот лишь отдышался, а после продолжил свою речь.  
– Я буду благодарен, если ты отвезёшь меня домой. Улица N, дом номер два. Знаешь, где это? – Джон, тронувшись с места, с полминуты не отвечал, а после проговорил:

– Примерно. Разберёмся. Это же в восточном районе? – Чес кивнул. – Значит, относительно я представляю, куда ехать.

– Спасибо, Джон… – едва слышно шептал, прикрывая глаза и чему-то улыбаясь. – Врач не нужен точно… только ты будь… рядом…

– Не трать силы, просто помолчи. Расскажешь потом, отчего с тобой случается такое… – недовольно перебил его болтовню, считая её лихорадочным бредом. Но он и предположить не мог, что всё зависело в прямом смысле от него…  
Десять минут езды прошли более чем незаметно, хотя первое время тянулось как часы; Креймер иногда дремал, иногда приходил в сознание, но ненадолго; Джон же, не задумываясь о правилах дорожного движения, продолжал вести машину и сидел словно на иголках, весь обуреваемый мыслями и считающий, что делает слишком мало для того, чтобы Чес вернулся в норму. Впрочем, это было весьма понятно с его стороны и в его случае. Телефон между тем разрывался от звонков, вибрируя не переставая; сначала он подсчитывал количество звонков ради какого-то праздного, отстранённого интереса, а потом, потерявшись где-то между цифрами пятьдесят и шестьдесят, забросил это дело, отключил телефон полностью и, на каком-то перекрёстке остановив машину, вынул и выбросил сим-карту. Чес с каким-то сожалением проследил за куском намагниченного пластика, канувшего в луже вместе с тревожными возгласами бедной женщины, а Джон сделал это без сожаления, а даже с холодным равнодушием, с каким мы избавляемся от истинно ненужной нам вещи. Да, он всё давно решил; видимо, жизнь поставила его перед выбором, слишком двойственным и по-любому безнравственным: либо семья, либо Креймер. Чувствуете, почему безнравственным? С какой стороны не подходи, везде он совершает предательство; и, рано поняв это, он решил выбрать Чеса. Какое-то веление его души подсказало ему столь смелую и навряд ли явную для хорошего семьянина мысль. Но пусть так. Он лично чувствовал, что делает правильно; это решение выделилось ярким красным пятном на фоне серого пейзажа, а значит, оно приведёт к переменам, пускай и далёким от него в данную секунду.

Наконец они доехали до какого-то не слишком нового одиннадцатиэтажного дома; Джон предубедительно спросил парнишку, его ли этот дом; тот приоткрыл глаза и, дыша ещё реже и тяжелее, кивнул. Ему становилось минуты от минуты хуже, и Константин проклинал себя, что повёлся у него на поводу и не отвёз в больницу. А, видимо, медицинская помощь здесь нужна была и даже очень… Он кое-как, вкривь и вкось, припарковал машину, заранее зная, что будут претензии других автовладельцев к нерациональному использованию места, но преждевременно послал всё это к чертям и поспешил помочь Креймеру выйти. Чес смог самостоятельно выбраться из машины, стараясь собрать все свои силы в кучку, но всё-таки первый его шаг едва не выдался неудачным, поэтому вскоре он нехотя, но опёрся о Константина. Тот считал, что его бывший водитель просто не хочет показаться слабым, поэтому и ведёт себя так, будто здоров. «Узнаю прежнее ребячество… хоть что-то не пропало в нём!» – Джон пристально наблюдал за Креймером, пока тащил его до подъезда.

– Этаж пятый, Джон. Возьми ключи… – он ослабленной рукой залез в карман, пока они ждали лифт, и подал сверкнувшую в полумраке лампы связку собеседнику. – Квартира 65… – Чесу стало неловко, и он постарался удержаться на собственных ногах, что поначалу удалось недурно, но потом с тяжким вздохом привалился к стене, запрокинув голову. Константин хотел было придержать его, но тот предупредительно поднял руку, останавливая его; дыхание Креймера было неровным, отрывистым и очень болезненным – казалось, что он задыхается. Общий вид явно не улучшался, а порой даже наоборот… Наконец лифт приехал, они вошли; ехали почему-то слишком долго; Константин наблюдал за прислонившимся к стене Чесом, рассматривал его в подробностях, силясь уловить те черты, которые он упустил во время их недавнего разговора рядом с машиной. «Зачем же в тебе убили того весёлого парнишку? Где та беззаботная улыбка, где вечно задорные глаза того яркого тёплого цвета, где даже та серьёзность, впрочем, лишь надуманная и никак не настоящая? Где же всё это? Наверное, я упустил многое…» – думал с горечью Константин, а пальцы непроизвольно, до ужаса сильно желали коснуться этой такой близкой пылающей щеки и провести по ней; Джон хотел сказать, что всё хорошо. И не понимал, откуда происходило это желание.  
Где-то между вторым и третьим этажом Креймер приоткрыл глаза и, безумно, слабо улыбнувшись, проговорил:

– Джон, я чувствую, что ты удивлён. Возможно, даже неприятно. Наверняка сейчас думаешь, в кого превратился твой водитель… Но ты сам… – выдохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза, – ты сам ведь знаешь, что я не один такой. Ты… тоже. И ещё многие люди, если уже не все… Думаешь, брежу? Нет-нет, я полностью осознаю, что говорю! И, вероятно, нам предстоит с тобой ещё многое, чтобы понять, что происходит. Это будет сложно…

– Да-да, хорошо, Чес, только прошу тебя, не утруждай себя сейчас разговорами. Поправишься – всё расскажешь, – перебил его Джон, недовольно скрестив брови на переносице. Тот усмехнулся, а между тем двери лифта открылись; пока Константин спрашивал, какой ключ от чего, и открывал двери в общую прихожую и саму квартиру, Чес напряжённо молчал и лишь уже в своём коридоре тихонько сказал:

– Ты всё же считаешь меня безумцем, правда? – Джон кинул ключи на тумбочку и включил свет, затворив за собой дверь и одновременно осматривая помещение.

– Правда, – снисходительно улыбнулся. Креймер плюхнулся на стул и покачал головой.

– Я так и знал… впрочем, вскоре постараюсь тебе рассказать… – шептал будто даже для себя, нежели чем для Джона. – Ставки нынче слишком высоки…

– Я всё понимаю, Чес, да, – нетерпеливо перебивал его Константин, замечая, что у трго начался бред. – Ты обязательно расскажешь, только не сегодня. Твоя комната… там? – Креймер молча кивнул, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. – Окей, давай доведу тебя дотуда, ты переоденешься и ляжешь в кровать, хорошо? – тот безэмоционально кивнул и привстал со стула; Джон немного помог ему и отвёл в маленькую тёмную комнатку с тёмно-синими задёрнутыми шторами – это единственный элемент, который он запомнил там. Всё остальное пролетало перед глазами и не задержалось в голове, поэтому спроси его сейчас, что он помнит о квартире Креймера, он бы ответил: синие шторы. И паренька, угасающего прямо перед ним.  
Джон заставил усесться Чеса на кровать, пробормотал что-то про то, чтобы он переоделся, а сам вышел в коридор, а потом, подумав, на кухню. Сама квартира была небольшой, в чём-то тесной, а тёмные тона ещё уменьшали её, но ему было удобно здесь как никогда. Даже удобнее, чем у себя, хотя его квартира была если не в два, то в три раза больше этой и роскошнее. Но дело было не в пространстве и не в обстановке, в чём-то другом. В чём-то под далёким названием «Атмосфера», хотя Константин не верил в такое. Но, чем больше он не верил, тем сильнее начинал ощущать какую-то особенную энергетику этого места; за пару минут Джон смог понять, как жил Чес все эти три с половиной года. А жил он как-то неуютно, будто боясь себя и окружающего мира, и, казалось, он готовился куда-нибудь уехать, при этом без жалости готов был бросить и этот дом, и все свои вещи. Об этом говорил истинный минимализм и дешевизна предметов, наполняющих дом Креймера; взять бы ту же самую кухню: практически у многих есть свч-печи, но здесь её как ни бывало. И холодильник маленький, и сама кухня маленькая, и никаких украшений, присущих для такого места.

Константин чувствовал, что бредил похуже Чеса, но, смотря на всё это, не мог не ощущать в своей душе какое-то ужасное и всё вскрывающее чувство; то было схоже с пробуждением после долгого, очень долгого и показавшегося почти что вечностью сна. Он открыл это в себе в ту самую секунду, как Чес заставил его взглянуть на него; Джон, сидя в кухне на табуретке, пытался искоренить из себя нечто похожее на предательство; о да, в его случае теперь всё нынче не имело чётких границ, а было лишь отдалённо «похоже». Его глодало неприятное осознание того, что во время той самой поездки в такси он не ощутил ничего подобного… может быть, лишь также отдалённого, но всё-таки похожего на присутствие знакомого рядом. Ведь бывают же такие моменты, когда по прошествии многих лет ты чувствуешь друга буквально на расстоянии? Здесь же не было ничего подобного… если честно, Джон разочаровался. И не понял, в ком: в себе или в Чесе.  
Через минуту встряхнул своей головой, поняв единственное: виной здесь был явно не Чес. Всё плохое – лишь в нём самом.

– Джон… – раздалось слабое из коридора; на пороге в следующую секунду показался переодевшийся в обыденную одежду Чес – теперь, когда на нём не было привычной мешковатой куртки, можно было разглядеть, как он похудел за всё то время, что они не виделись. Раньше он точно не был таким – мог утверждать Джон с пеной у рта.

– Да? – он поднял голову и посмотрел на Чеса. – Почему ты не в кровати? Знаешь, я подумал и решил, что нужно вызвать врача. Я тебе уж точно ничем помочь не смогу… – Между тем Креймер подходил к нему и, когда меж ними осталось шага два, не больше, слабо улыбнулся, будто не расслышав вопросы.

– Скажи, я ведь изменился? И изменился ужасно… в ужасную сторону… Да? – глаза его в сумраке зашторенных занавесок, казалось, блестели; он был очень бледен и в любую секунду мог упасть в обморок. Константин только раскрыл рот, как Чес бессильно повалился вперёд; он опять едва успел поймать его, резко вскочив. Голова Креймера измученно лежала у него на плече; Джона отчего-то крупно передёрнуло – теперь холодок пробежал не только по спине, но и где-то в районе сердца, головы, души… Больной устало засопел, упираясь на него, как на свою единственную опору; что-то в этом тронуло Джона, который в следующее мгновение, впрочем, отказался от самого себя в ту самую секунду. Тогда он был слишком нелогичным. Определённо.  
Константин скоро дотащил его до кровати и сгрузил горячее тело туда; Чес дышал громко, глубоко, часто, иногда во сне дрожащими губами что-то проговаривая. «Лихорадит сильно» – и это было неутешительным выводом для Джона. Он осторожно прикрыл Креймера покрывалом, а потом задумчиво сел на краешек постели, невесело поглядывая на него. Пока его мысли, спутанные донельзя, витали вокруг да около сегодняшнего сумасшедшего дня, будто заставившего его самого открыть глаза или проснуться, – называйте как хотите – Джон начинал заострять внимание на всяких ненужных мелочах. Например, он заметил, что в этом доме все окна зашторены, из-за этого везде стоял приятный, но угнетающий в то же время сумрак; впрочем, за окнами не было ничего интересного – лишь «грязь» сгущалась на небе и промозглая влажность продиралась в квартиры. Но почему-то даже сейчас не хотелось включать свет или обогреватели; казалось, ненужно. Константин хотел посидеть так немного, словно бы что-то понять. И на это ушла лишь минута; жалкая минута, но столь богатая выводами.  
Джон понял, почему во всё своё прошедшее время мёрз и тщетно, хоть и бессознательно искал свой дом – потому что он был здесь, в этой квартирке и с Креймером. Пускай это место было далеко до роскоши, но зато оно казалось родным. Он усмехнулся сделанному открытию, утёр свой горячий лоб – мысли его и вправду закипали из-за наплыва нового – и встал с кровати, громко скрипнувшей ему в ответ. Правда, решимость его поугасла, когда Чес проснулся от возникнувшего звука и вопросительно-стеклянными глазами посмотрел на него. Джону стало неприятно от этого взгляда, и он подошёл к изголовью кровати, решив поправить подушку и покрывало, на деле же – просто убедиться, что тот реагирует на него и ещё не в беспамятстве. И действительно, Креймер перевёл на него свои тёмные глаза и слабо дёрнул иссохшими губами в попытке что-то сказать. Но до него долетел лишь тусклый хрип.

– Знаешь, я всё-таки вызову скорую помощь. Не могу больше смотреть на тебя такого.

– Джон, мне ничего не поможет: ни скорая помощь, ни лекарства, ни врачи. Мне в силах помочь только ты… я тебя искал, Джон, ведь понял, что ты моё спасение. Ты ещё не понимаешь, но в тебе – огромная сила, пускай это и преувеличенно-пафосно сказано, но… – Чес выгнулся; его грудь начала быстро вздыматься – столько слов оказалось максимумом для него. Константин покачал головой, одновременно снимая трубку с домашнего телефона, лежащего тут же на тумбочке. Креймер глазом проследил за ним, услыхал шум нажимающихся клавиш и протянул руку, останавливая его.  
– Джон, я же сказал, что ненужно… ты мне не веришь… – горько усмехнулся; Джон перестал нажимать кнопки, а потом, подумав, кинул телефон на тумбочку и взял ладонь Чеса в свою. Будто какое сигнальное слово заставило его отменить своё решение; было несложно догадаться, какое именно. Чес улыбнулся теперь спокойно, благодарно, но измождённо взглянув на друга; Константин не переставал себя ругать за то, что повёлся.

– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Креймер – ведь не хотел идти у тебя на поводу. И пошёл в итоге…

– Потому что веришь… впрочем, я буду тебе премного благодарен, если принесёшь со стола мои лекарства. Да-да, у врачей я бываю чаще нужного, хотя ты наверняка сомневаешься. Только вот все эти баночки… – он махнул рукой в сторону стола, около которого уже хозяйничал Джон, собирая нужные препараты в руки, – Не помогают. Точнее, лишь подавляют мою болезнь…

– Откуда это у тебя? И… вообще, что это? – поинтересовался он, искоса на него поглядывая и выкладывая коробки на тумбочку перед кроватью.

– Врачи говорят, что это осложнение после операции… – Чес манерно поднял брови и хитро усмехнулся – так он делал, когда не верил тому, что говорил. – Но лично мое мнение другое…

– Операция? Ах да, тогда… – Константин пододвинул стул и уселся рядом с постелью больного; между тем Чес привстал на локтях и стал неспешно принимать лекарства, с каким-то особенным вниманием выдавливая таблетки. – Как это… случилось? – он услышал голос – будто не свой, хриплый и отчего-то виноватый; взгляд не мог подняться на Креймера; тяжёлое чувство повисло камнем на душе.

– Я сам многого не знаю, Джон, – серьёзно начал Чес, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Я думал, ты знаешь. А оказывается, скрыли… В общем, я перенёс множество операций – травмы у меня были тяжелейшие. Нет смысла их перечислять, просто скажу, что ещё бы час – и мы сейчас с тобой бы не разговаривали. И реабилитировался я долго – целых полтора года. Когда ещё был без сознания, хотел думать, что ты знаешь… Честно признаться, – он немного смущённо улыбнулся и проглотил таблетки, запив стаканом воды, постоянно стоящим тут же, – честно признаться, я, во всех свои бредовых снах, вспоминал только тебя. И только о тебе почему-то была моя первая мысль. Но каково же стало моё разочарование, когда мне сказали, что не нашли подобного человека в городе и, видимо, не искали. Я сразу понял, что вокруг какая-то подстава, хотя весьма вероятно, что тогда мог бредить и страдать исключительной паранойей. А потом я сбежал… – Чес устало опустил голову и заговорил тише, кротко улыбнувшись – этот рассказ давался ему нелегко. – Мне прописали строгий режим дня и обязательное посещение врачей, но я на всё это жестоко забил. И поплатился здоровьем: моё состояние ухудшилось и с тех пор шло скачками – то лучше, то хуже. Сейчас ещё считается нормально, Джон… бывало и вправду хуже… – поднял свой немного виноватый взгляд и снова дёрнул губы в улыбке. – И никакие врачи с тех пор не сумели помочь мне… к тому же, произошло одно странное событие… о котором чуть позже, Джон… – дыхание стало неровным, он прилёг; Константин обеспокоенно на него посмотрел. – Нет, не стоит так волноваться – сам знаешь… И ещё кое-что: я предчувствовал, что именно здесь, именно в этом городе есть ты… есть моё спасение… – уже в почти что новой стадии бреда говорил Креймер, тяжко задыхаясь. У Джона вновь возникла соблазнительная мысль позвонить в скорую.

– Не напрягай себя разговорами, Чес… видишь, как ты слаб? Тебе нужно отоспаться… потом поговорим, – шептал Джон, накрывая его простынёй; глаза Креймера нездорово перебегали с него на потолок; сильный озноб заставлял его тело часто-часто вздрагивать.

– Да, наверное… хотя мне нужно тебе многое рассказать. И… прости, что выгляжу таким слабым… – шептал, прикрыв глаза. – Верно, ты ожидал увидеть другого Чеса… а я вот такой. Прости.

– Я вообще не ожидал тебя увидеть, вот в чём проблема. А, увидев, не мог не быть рад этой встречи. Будь ты хоть каким: больным, пусть даже инвалидом или прежним – я буду считать тебя другом и всегда буду рад тебе. Правда, – Джон сам не ожидал услышать от себя такие слова, но услышал – то было отчасти странным, отчасти приятным событием. Он не успел начать корить себя за излишнюю растроганность, как Чес тихо улыбнулся, выразив если не губами, то глазами преданное спасибо. После его веки постепенно стали опускаться, а дыхание – становиться размеренным; через пару минут Креймер забылся в полутревожном сне, в каком забываются тяжело больные. Впрочем, это было даже хорошо – так решил Константин, вздохнув и всё ещё терзаясь насчёт звонка в скорую. Но какое-то врождённое доверие к Чесу пересилило его собственные желания; он решил понаблюдать за ним день, сегодня дать ему отоспаться, а завтра посмотреть на состояние и всё-таки допытаться, что хотел от него Креймер.

Джона поразили его слова, хотя отчасти он считал их бредом воспалённого рассудка – кто из нас не говорил всякую чушь во время болезни? Но его просто не могла не заинтересовать одна деталь в рассказе Чеса: его какая-то слишком преувеличенная роль в выздоровлении последнего. Поначалу Константин хотел причислить это к бреду, но что-то, наверное, голос интуиции, подсказал ему далеко не равнодушно отнестись к этому. «Вероятно, он знает что-то ещё и это что-то я узнаю только завтра. Надеюсь, ситуация прояснится», – думал он, сидя на стуле и тихонько бренча пальцами по тумбочке. Сегодня уже навряд ли что-то изменится; неизвестность же, к тому же, не имеющая под собой твёрдого основания, разъедает душу сильнее в два раза. Джон, хотя и отдалённо, предчувствовал перемены. А обычно чутьё его не подводило…  
Он не хотел признавать, но безумно волновался за Чеса, пускай его болезнь и не казалась такой уж серьёзной. Константин не отдавал себе отчёта в этом чувстве – казалось, и не нужно. Правда, это сильно выбивалось из его прошлого равнодушного характера; помнится, не переживал так сильно даже за Кейт, когда та заболевала. Он не знал, почему Чес обладал такой исключительностью, но втайне даже упивался ею, считая приятной. Вместе с тем его гложило чувство стыда: перед семьёй, Кейт и в особенности Дженни. Наверняка они сейчас не находят себе место – праздник сорван стопроцентно. Но он чувствовал, что иначе поступить не мог; всем знакомы такие моменты, когда, решаясь на абсурдный поступок, мы, несмотря на полный разрыв со своим незначительным прошлом, идём на него без жалости и сожаления. Джон ощущал одобрительный отклик в своей душе и не мог ему не повиноваться; к тому же, это было единственное за все последние годы хоть какое-то чувство, движение в его застоявшейся душе. Упустить такую возможность уже приравнялось к упустить жизнь. А его самые лучшие годы и так проходят впустую…

Джон задумывался об этом часто, но сегодня решил сделать исключение и не думать об этом: надоело. Лучше заняться более полезными делами – понять, например, где и как ему переночевать. Ладно, какой-нибудь диванчик в этой квартире отыщет, но ведь у него нет ни другой одежды, ни зубной щётки, ни белья… Константин усмехнулся и понял, что искатель приключений из него никакой, хотя раньше, бывало, он мог запросто о таких мелочах не думать. «Видимо, постарел и стал таким привередливым», – с горькой усмешкой думал он, не отрывая почему-то своего взгляда от Чеса; Чес казался ему неизменным, за все три года, кроме каких-то душевных и частью незначительных изменений в лице, он не поменялся – как будто прошёл день, а не около четырёх лет, и расстались они только вчера вечером. Да, в пареньке больше не было того огонька в глазах, здорового румянца на щеках и широкой улыбки на губах, зато он ни черта не изменился. Впрочем, наверное, он сам, Джон Константин, не так уж подвергся жизненным обстоятельствам, как думал на самом деле; просто когда меняется душа, кажется, меняется и тело. Но на самом деле меняется лишь взгляд; и Джон не знал, что, повстречав парнишку, вновь приобрёл тот серьёзный, а порой и шутливый взгляд, взгляд живых глаз, а не какого-то зомби, закованного в повседневные дела. Он «просыпался» и не знал более других причин, кроме Креймера, по которым это происходило. А их было много… но всему своё время.  
Константин порешил любым способом проникнуть в квартиру и забрать свои вещи; зная характер Кейт, можно было предположить, что она не сразу, но через пару часов бесплодных самостоятельных поисков поплетётся в полицию подать заявление о пропавшем муже. Он глянул на время и, хоть и было пока рано, решил отправиться в свой прошлый дом; вероятно, многие его уже корят и обзывают нелестными словечками за этакое предательство семьи, но Джон почему-то чувствовал, что не вызвал сильного потрясения в душе Кейт или тем более Дженни: его жена всегда была равнодушна, даже как-то слишком, и переносила все тягости, какими бы они ни были, легко и без лишних расстройств – это точно не была сила воли или твёрдость духа, это был обычный пофигизм – теперь это он мог сказать точно, а дочка навряд ли вообще заметит исчезновение папы – пока ещё маленькая, но, кажется, уже копия своей мамы. Джон действительно был уверен, что все в этой игре многого не теряли: как его семья, так и он сам. Там его хватятся лишь для официоза, для некоторой галочки в графе «Обязанности»; здесь же хватятся не ради всего этого, а по простой причине беспокойства – оно в этом доме истинно и как-то слишком по-детски наивно.

Константин осторожно встал, отыскал лист бумаги и ручку, написал пару строчек о своём временном уходе и, положив записку на тумбочку, тихо вышел из квартиры; пришлось захватить ключ Чеса, иначе закрыть дверь не представлялось возможным – он хотел думать, что тот не будет сильно ругаться за это.  
Он вышел на улицу: было уже что-то около девятого часа. Темнело быстро, промозглый дождь продолжал моросить; Джон решил дойти пешком – в принципе, оно было не далеко, километрах в двух. Это должно занять не более часа; Константин двинулся быстрым шагом, одновременно окунувшись в какие-то свои мысли – их было предостаточно. А дождь, подумал он, поможет ему отрезвиться и не слишком уйти в выдуманную реальность.  
Джон не заметил, как пролетел час; вот он уже стоял перед своим домом – тот выглядел почему-то пустынно, даже забыто, слишком горько и невесело, хотя обычно такое вызывают одиннадцатиэтажки наподобие дома Креймера; он постоял пару минут перед крыльцом, запрокинув голову вверх и высматривая своё окно – свет печально не горел. Значит, навряд ли кто был дома: обычно Кейт могла сидеть либо в кухне, в либо в комнате, но там везде было темно. Константин, уже давно перестав обращать внимания на морось, подумал ещё пару мгновений и зашёл в подъезд; неспешно поднялся на скрипучем лифте, вышел на своём тёмном пустом этаже. Ещё шесть метров – и он уже стоял в прихожей своей бывшей квартиры: действительно, никого. Везде сумрак, воздух какой-то слишком прохладный даже при отоплении, а никаких звуков, кроме монотонно стучащих капель об окно, не было слышно, казалось, во всём доме; пусто и одиноко стало на душе Джона, когда он вошёл в свои большие шикарные апартаменты, насквозь пропитанные роскошью и смертельной холодностью. Ему впервые стало не по себе, и он тут же решительно направился в спальню, чтобы скорее набрать вещей и уйти отсюда. Много времени это не заняло: вещей у него было мало, а собирал он их быстро, поэтому уже вскоре, минут через десять, он поспешно выбегал из дома, скорее стремясь к Чесу, уже наверняка ожидающему его.

Обратный путь только просвистел в ушах, а добирание на лифте не показалось вечностью, а всего лишь – парами секунд. Как и должно быть. Джон поспешно ворвался в квартиру, скинул куртку и обувь и прошёл в комнату: Чес полусидел на кровати, сосредоточенно читая какую-то книжку; мужчина едва мог сдержать улыбку. Тот заметил его не сразу, видимо, сильно зачитавшись; когда же обратил внимание, то поднял голову, встретив его тихой улыбкой.

– Мне казалось, что писать записки – это уже давно изжившее себя прошлое… а оказывается, нет. Иногда такой способ бывает актуальным и в наши дни…

– Ну-ну, ты чего вдруг расфилософствовался? Просто иного выхода у меня точно не было…

– Теперь… – неуверенно начал, – теперь ты остаёшься со мной?

– Я должен следить за тобой, ибо твоё состояние пока намного хуже среднего… я не мог иначе, если ты о семье и так далее. Если хочешь ругать – ругай; тебе позволю, – твёрдо отчеканил Джон, кидая сумку рядом с кроватью. Чес захлопнул книжку с хитрой улыбкой.

– Ого, с чего бы мне такие привилегии? Но, если ты хочешь знать, я не осуждаю тебя. Потому что вижу, что так тебе легче, – тёмные серьёзные глаза пристально глядели на него; Константин лишь хмыкнул и молча добавил света в комнате, включив все пять лампочек.

– Так лучше. Я буду спать на диване, если что… есть свободная полочка в шкафу?

– Да, конечно!.. Открой вот этот, там места полно! – Креймер оживился и указал на шкаф-купе около противоположной стены; пока Константин складывал свои вещи, собеседник сидел глубоко задумчивым и пристально наблюдал за ним. Потом резко решился и начал:  
– Послушай, Джон… о записках я не просто так заговорил. Разве ты не заметил?

– Нет, – честно ответил он, полуобернувшись и удивлённо окинув взглядом Чеса. – А что такое?

– Мне есть, что рассказать тебе, Джон… и есть также некоторые пускай глупые, но доказательства… я и сам не знаю, доказательства чего именно. Просто вдруг они помогут тебе понять что-нибудь? – тихо и осторожно проговаривал Креймер, исподлобья посматривая на собеседника.

– Я не совсем понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, – Константин взволнованно взглянул на него, а после подошёл и потрогал его лоб. – Температура ещё выше… давай ты расскажешь обо всём завтра, а сегодня лишь скажешь, какие лекарства тебе нужны, пойдёшь умоешься и ляжешь спать, окей? Не думаю, что это настолько важно, чтобы не было возможным потерпеть до завтрашнего дня…

– Джон, я ведь и так терпел… целых два года прошло с тех пор, как я нашёл кое-что, – он с укоризной на него посмотрел. – Возможно, эти бумажки помогут нам и…

– Всё завтра, Креймер, всё завтра! – напомнил ему Константин; Чес нехотя привстал с кровати, послушно назвал лекарства, которые ему сказали принимать при высокой температуре, и направился в ванную умыться. Он быстро организовал ему всё что нужно; Чес вернулся, принял нужные препараты и улёгся спать. Джон выключил свет и поспешил уйти, однако больной слабо, но ощутимо схватил его за руку, прося остаться. Джон ворчал и противился, ссылаясь на глупость ситуации и необходимость тому лечь раньше, но таки остался, опять и снова поддавшись капризам парнишки.  
Константин остался ненадолго – всего на час – а потом покинул Креймера; и этого часа хватило сполна для того чтобы восполнить какие-то странные пробелы и пустоты внутри себя. Он вновь вспомнил, как это – беззаботно смеяться, говорить всё что можно (пусть даже такую откровенность он раньше себе не позволял – сейчас как будто что-то сближало), и вообще, чувствовать прошлое, безвозвратно потерянное. Да, Джон остро понял, что они теперь совсем-совсем другие, чем прежде, и это, в какой-то степени, даже плохо, но он также и понял, что вместе они смогут разобраться в причинах оного и всё преодолеть. Правда, что именно всё, не совсем понятно, но Джон видел, чувствовал, что впереди их ждёт что-то явно оригинальнее обыденных психологических проблем.  
К тому же, Чес что-то знал. И Константин даже представить не мог, какой это огромный толчок к будущим головокружительным приключениям!.. Что ж, пускай и мы будем пока теряться в догадках… _А сегодня у Джона был самый обычный день._


End file.
